In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine, peach, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as "Kay Diamond". The present variety was hybridized in 1986 by us in a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). It was the result of a seedling using May Diamond Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,454) as the selected seed parent and an unnamed nectarine seedling as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.
The fruit produced by the present variety is similar to that of the Spring Bright Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,507) by producing fruit that matures in mid June, that is almost full red in skin color, that is very firm in texture, and that is flavorful in taste, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by being higher in chilling requirements, by having a small blossom instead of large, and by producing fruit that is freestone instead of clingstone.
The present variety is similar to its selected seed parent, the May Diamond (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,454), in fruit appearance by being a full red colored freestone nectarine with excellent firmness, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that ripens 12 days later, is larger in size, and is sweeter in flavor.